


Hamburgers

by BendyDick



Series: Good Boys Don't Cry [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Auctioning off Richard for hamburgers, I don't know, It's late, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Jim are hungry and kicked out of their house. So, Jim sells Richard to a man in a van for enough money to go get a hamburger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamburgers

They hadn’t been out long but the winter air chilled both boys to their bones. With only one coat to share between them Jim made sure Richard got the most time with it. Their father had kicked them out again, it was happening more and more but it hurt less than being beaten so that was a plus. The two little twins made their way down the street, Jim futilely searching for spare change in his pockets. 

“I’m hungry…” Richard whined, shivering despite having the coat on. 

“You think I don’t know that? I am hungry too you know.”

“But I am really hungry, I can hear my tummy….” Jim’s belly gave a grumble at his brother’s words and he dug deeper into his empty pockets. They didn’t know where they were headed, lights preferably but they had been walking for what seemed like hours and still nowhere looked safe enough to sleep. “James, I’m hungry!” 

Jim’s stomach rumbled again, causing him to double over and hold it. They hadn’t eaten for at least two days, Richard had every right to be starving but his high pitched, pathetic sniveling was useless. “Shut up. I am trying to think of something.” 

“Can’t we go home?” Jim had to grit his teeth to keep from slapping his brother. They were the same age, they looked the same, but Richard acted plain dumb sometimes. 

“No-” A man whistled from behind a car window and drove up beside the boys before Jim could finish. 

“Kinda late for lads as cute you both to be walking around alone. How old ya, seven?” The man’s breath smelt of tobacco ash and alcohol. He had a weaselly face that hadn’t been shaved an a few days so his yellowed teeth showed under a scratchy breed.

“Ten, and we aren’t interested.” Jim turned on his heel, dragging Richard behind him who gave a little yelp. 

“He has money Jim.” Richard whined, tugging on Jim’s arm trying to pull them back over to the car window where the man was dangling a few notes. “What do we gotta do to earn them?”

Jim leaned over so he could whisper in his twins ear, “You don’t want to do what he wants, I know you are hungry. Come on!” Richard didn’t listen, just continued to tug until Jim let him go and watched him stumble over to the car. 

“See, there’s a good kid, you want money huh?” Richard nodded his head, not looking away from the man’s face. “Is your brother going to come with us?” 

“He’s afraid.” 

“That’s a shame, we could have such fun.” 

“What kind of fun?” The younger twin asked, eyes gleaming hopefully. 

“All kinds of fun. Hey kid, you coming.” Jim shifted back and forth on the balls of his feet looking from his brother to the man offering them money then shook his head. 

“I don’t go, I just hold the money to make sure my goods come back. I want twenty now, I’ll give you five when he gets back, dropped off at this street corner or I’ll call the cops and say you took him. I have a photographic memory and your license plate number is, 99-G-90382.”

The man’s eye brow went clear to the roof of his car in shock but he nodded, that was cheaper than most whores he’d found. He held out the money to the boy who cautiously walked up and snatched it, counted it, then shoved it in his back pocket. 

“Give me the coat.” Jim demanded from Richard, trying his best not to slap that stupid grin off his face. 

“I got us money Jim!” The boy giggled, wrapping his arms around Jim’s waist and sighing. “We can get food!” 

“Yeah- later, give me the coat.” 

“It’s still my turn!” 

“You won’t be needing it.” Slowly Richard pulled it of his shivering body and handed it to Jim. The man propped open the side door and Jim pushed his brother up into it. “I will come looking for him in an hour. 99-G-90382”

“Right kid.” The man laughed as he slammed the door shut and sped off down the street. 

Jim stood there for a second; waiting till the car passed the first few stop lights before carrying on his way. There had been a hamburger joint a few blocks away that smelt really good. They had natural cut fries and milk shakes; they also had a small arcade area. 

He walked there quickly, more running by the time he could smell the hamburgers cooking. He ordered a large fry, a hamburger with extra cheese – no pickles- and a large chocolate shake. Most of the food was gone within minutes of receiving it from a pimple faced teen who asked him too many times where his parents were. It didn’t help the pain in his stomach though. He was curled up in a ball on the red plastic bench moaning near tears after gulping down the last sip of shake. Too much food, far too fast. It felt like he was going to explode.

“Hey kid,” The girl said sweetly, leaning over and letting her flat iron frizzled hair drag across Jim’s cheeks. “I brought you a tums, might help.” He sat up and held out his hand, muttering a quick thanks as she dropped it in his palm. “You out here all alone?”

“No.” Jim made a face as the chalky taste covered up the overly salty one of the burgers. “I sold my brother for a hamburger but I got to go get him soon.”

“Oh but of course, does he want food too?” She asked with a giggle. Clearly she didn’t believe the child sitting, holding his stomach dressed in too large of clothes and too small of shoes. “I can make you a bag of food to take to him.”

Jim didn’t mind that though. People were always misjudging him due to his size. He smiled politely and nodded like the dumb kid she expected, the dumb kid his brother was. 

He played a few arcades, mostly the shooting ones where the blood was so overdone it was funny. When his stomach cramps went away and the lady – her name was Kaite, or so it said on her cheap red and white plastic name tag- gave him a bag of food, filled with hamburgers and French fries he was off on his way. 

The alley was empty when he showed up. No cars, no bums digging through the rubbish bins, he could barely hear any footsteps. He sighed and took a seat on the curb, skipping stones of the asphalt to entertain himself until he heard the unmistakable sounds of crying. 

“Ja-ja-ames… Please! James I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I didn’t know. Please come back for me! I’m sorry I annoyed you. I’ll never do it again. Ever. Pr-pr-promise.” 

Jim’s heart clenched at the whispered words. Slowly and carefully he got up to move to the noises. They were coming from inside one of the large industrial dumpsters. Soft murmurs and weak sobs echoed around inside the metal. 

“Richie?” 

“Jim! Jim please! I-it’s cold…” 

The boy’s eyes went wide and he scampered up the side of the ice covered green metal and leaped on top of the black trash bags, pulling them up until he saw a little head of dark brown hair. “What are you doing in here?” 

“It hurt, when he- he pulled down my… I didn’t mean to let him. He said it was going to be fun.” Richard face was covered in come, white and sticky and so obvious by the smell. 

“I tried to warn you.” 

“I thought he was giving us money!” 

“No one gives you anything for free. They all want something, everyone.” Richard sobbed harder at that and stuck his thin, bare arms out to gather his brother into a hug. Jim ignored him. He shimmed off the coat they had and wrapped it around him. Then lifted him up out of the bin, letting him fall the last few inches which had been a mistake cause when he landed on his bum he screamed. 

Richard wasn’t wearing any pants. His pale, scrawny legs almost glowed in the yellow light of the street lamps. He laid there, exactly where Jim had dropped him sobbing until Jim climbed down and wrapped him up in his arms. 

“Whe-en he, he put his, his penis in me it- a lot of blood came out. He called me worthless and just- I’m sorry James.” 

“Finish.” 

Richard keened but continued. “He came on my face and threw me in the back of his car and-and dumped me in there. Then you sa-saved me. Thank you. Thank you.” 

Jim’s face was serious, and he sighed, rolling his brother over so he could feel his entrance. Sure enough there was blood flowing out of it, not a lot but enough to make his fingers wet. “We’re going to have to go home.” 

“What about dad?”

“We’ll be quiet…” Jim huffed and heaved Richard up to his feet. “Can you walk?” 

“I-if you help…” That was a good enough answer and Jim grabbed the bag of food before turning in the direction of their house. 

“I tried to stop you.” 

“I know….” 

“This is all your fault.” 

Richard sobbed and nodded his head, leaning closer to Jim for support the further they walked. 

“I got us hamburgers.” 

“Thank-you, I love you…” 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was going for auctioning off Richard for a hamburger but it got kinda dark… based on a imagineyourotp post
> 
> (I’m just going to write a small fic as a reward for doing math homework, 1,500 words later… shit.)


End file.
